XChemicals ReactX
by MelAshyBaby
Summary: Chemicals react is about, a girl Gabriella Montez is a newbie, and when Troy meets her, his life turns around, and will there chemicals react ?
1. i want to get to know you better!

XChemicals ReactX

XChemicals ReactX

As Troy was serving coffees at Starbucks coffee, a beautiful girl walked into the room, she was wearing a short mini-skirt, and a white tank top, she walked up behind the counter, she bent over the counter, Troy's eyes widened.

"Can i-i-i help you"? He says nervously

The girl giggles, "yes you can I'll have a coffee" she says

"Yup, and may I please ask for your name?" Troy says

"Its Gabriella!" she giggles and walks to where everyone else is waiting for there order.

A couple of minutes later, he returns with her coffee,

"Gabriella, your coffee's ready!" Troy says

"Why thank-you, see you around" she walks out of the room

Troy thinks; "_Oh my, she was gorgeous, I wonder if I'll ever see her again?_

Troy stood there for a while,

"Bolton, get back to work, your not here to stand, your here to work, NOW GET TO IT!" says Troy's boss

"Yes sir" Troy says in response.

After Troy had finished his shift, he started to walk home, half way there, he could see a shadow following him, he quickly tuned around, and hoping it would be Gabriella again, but it wasn't it was Sharpay.

"Hey Troysie, fancy seeing you here, is this well street!" she says happily

"Oh, hi Sharpay, yea fancy seeing you here, were you following me?" Tory asks suspiciously,

" Me? Following you, that's what stalkers do, and I'm not a stalker!" she laughs "you silly Billy, I was just walking, like any other person in this place would do ,it was just luck that I bumped into you!" Sharpay says cheerfully.

"Yea, it was just luck, listen I've really gotta get home, and practice some basket ball before tea!" Troy says quickly ,

"But I was thinking you could maybe walk me home?" Sharpay says in a cute baby voice,

"But, I really have too go!" he says, trying to get away

But, please – puh-lease Troyise?" Sharpay says

"Well okay" Troy says, he sighs.

All the way home Sharpay just talked about herself, when Troy finally got home he shoots some hoops, after that he sat down on the grass and thinks;

"Gosh Sharpay's sooo annoying!", The next day at EH, Troy was with his basket ball team, Chad, Troy's best friend comes up to him and shouts,

"WHAT TEAM, WILDCATS, WHAT TEAM WILDCATS!!" "hey Troy what's up dude? Chad says happy to see his best friend, "hey man!" Troy says, a girl walked past him, troy stops to stare he thinks;

"She looks like Gabriella, wait its not damn it!"

"Earth to troy, you still with me?" Chad says,

"Sorry dude, I was …" Troy says, when Chad butts in,

"You man you were looking at girls?" Chad says

"Arhh … yea, something like that Troy starts to say.

Later that day, during basket ball practice, Troy was a bit out of it, he kept thinking he seen Gabriella everywhere,

"TROY!!" The coach says,

Snaps out of it "Yea, coach?" Troy says,

"First of all, get with it, the big games in 2 weeks, and watch out for that .. The coach stops talking, as Troy turns around and gets hit in the face with a ball, he falls into the ground,

"I was going to say watch out for that ball, but I was too late sorry!" The coach explains,

Troy still laying there,

"WILL SOMEONE HELP HIM UP!! Shouts the coach, Chad helps him up,

"Dude you alright? You get hit pretty hard? Chad's says, as he helps his best friend up,

"I'm-i'm alright, I think is my nose still there cause its burning like hell!" Troy says in pain,

Troy feels his nose, he see's blood,

"Shit, I'm bleeding , I need some ice and a tissue!!" says Troy

The while team just stand around troy, staring at him,

"Oh, for god sakes people, you heard the captain now it: Chad says angrily,

Jason and Zeke, run up with a ice pack and a tissue, Zeke and Jason are troy's other friends,

"Oh, thanks guys!!" says Troy as he wipes he's nose,

"Oh, dude you got a big bump on your head, nearly as big as a basket ball!" Chad says,

"No, duh, Chad that's why I got a ice pack!" Troy says angrily, they both laugh

That afternoon, Troy was walking out of school, Sharpay stopped him,a dn walked up to him

"Hey Troysie Sharpay says happily "OMG, what happened to your head? Do you want me to kiss it better?" Sharpay say worried,

"I got hit in the head with a basket ball and no I'll be right, but thanks anyway Sharpay!" Troy says quickly,

"Who did this to you, it was Chad wasn't it?" Sharpay says angrily

"No, Sharpay it wasn't Chad, it was an accident!" Troy says,

"Oh well okay I'll believe you this time but next time there gonna pay for what they to my little Troysie!" Sharpay says evilly,

"No ones gonna pay for anything Sharpay!" Troy says, a bit annoyed,

"Okay, then I'll catch you later!" Sharpay says, as she walks away.

A few days later, he is working at his work, when Gabriella appears, but this time its her, she walks up to Troy, who is wiping down tables,

"Hey, you!" Gabriella says, as she smiles sweetly,

"Oh, hey" Troy says, in a slow response,

"When's your break?" Gabriella asks cheerfully,

"Umm why?" Troy asks suspiciously,

"Well, man this is a bit embossing but I want to get to know you a little better!" Gabriella says shyly,

"You do?" Troy asks, a smile appears on his face,

"Yea!" Gabriella says with a big smile,

"Well, I can go on my break now if you want?" Troy asks happily,

"Okay!" Gabriella smiles sweetly,

Troy takes his break earlier, than he ever doe, Gabriella and troy walk to the park near Troy's work,

"So, Gabriella tell me about yourself?" Troy asks,

"Well I'm from New York City, then I moved here, it's a beautiful place, although I'm staring starting school tomorrow, my first day at umm what's the name again north – west?" Gabriella says trying to figure out what it was called again,

"You mean east High?" Troy says, as they both laugh,

"You're the only friend I have so far!" Gabriella admits, "so enough about me, tell me about you?" Gabriella says,

"well I play basket ball and I'm the captain of the team!" Troy smiles,

"Really, well captain, is there any hot guys at your school, or in your team?" Gabriella giggles,

"Well, I know this one guy" Troy says,

"Yea, and is this guy that you know, is he nice and cute, and …" before Gabriella could finish Troy's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" Troy says, as he answers his mobile,

"Hey dude!" Chad says, as troy answers,

"How's your head?" Chad asks, trying not to laugh,

"Hey dude, shut up and yea, its fine!" Troy says back to Chad's question

"Alright, anyways, just wanted to call, to see how you were, see you at school tomorrow okay dude bye!" Chad says,

"Okay, see you tomorrow bye!" Troy quickly hangs up,

"Hey Gabriella, before I forget put your number in!" says troy smiling,

"Oh, yea, you too" says Gabriella, they exchange phones,

"There you go!" They both say at the same time, they both laugh, Troy looks at his watch,

"Sorry Gabriella, but I gotta get back to work" says Troy quickly,

"Oh okay, what time do you finish?" says Gabriella sadly,

"Um in an hour, do you want to meet me at my work then and I'll walk you home?" suggests Troy,

"Sure, see you then!" says Gabriella happier,

Troy gets back to work, an hour later, Gabriella arrives,

"Hey ready to go?" says Troy happily,

"Yup!" says Gabriella.


	2. welcome to EH!

XChemicals ReactX

XChemicals ReactX

One the way home, they talked a little more,

"Hey Gabriella, can I ask what were you gonna say before my phone rang you said and …?" Troy asks,

"Oh nothing, its not important!" Gabriella replies with a quick response,

"Oh okay then" Troy says,

"Well … here I am" Gabriella says trying to sound cheerful,

"You have nice house!" Troy says,

"Thanks, and thank-you Troy for walking me home" Gabriella smiles,

"Your welcome, anytime!" Troy smiles back,

Gabriella giggles, then kisses Troy on the cheek,

"Your cute Troy, see you tomorrow!" Gabriella says,

"Okay see you tomorrow!" Troy quickly says, as Gabriella walks inside, Troy walks home.

The next day, troy stops Gabriella, trying to get through a big crowd, troy quickly pulls her out the noisy crowd that kept going on behind them ,

"Oh hey troy, thanks for that!" Gabriella says with a smile,

:No problem" says back to Gabriella also smiling,

"So, anyways welcome to East high!" Troy says happily,

"It's good to finally be here, I've been looking forward to this for a while …" Gabriella says happily,

The bell rang, everyone rushed to class,

"Do you know where 258 is?" Gabriella asks,

"Yea, I'll take you there!" Troy offers,

"Thanks Troy!!" Gabriella says sweetly,

Troy takes Gabriella there and goes to his class, At lunch time, Troy and Gabriella see each other again, they sit together,

"Guys, I want you to meet someone! This is Gabriella" says Troy,

"Hey Gabriella, I'm Chad and this is Jason and Zeke!" Chad says happily,

"Nice to meet you all" Gabriella smiles,

Troy and Gabriella sit down, with them.

Later that afternoon, Troy's phone rings – he answers;

"Hey Gabriella!" troy says happily to hear from her,

"Hey Troy, can you meet me?" asks Gabriella,

"Sure, where at?" asks Troy.

"Umm at that same park that we went to yesterday, I wanna talk to you!" Gabriella says,

"Okay see you there in 5!" Troy says,

"Okay see you then" Gabriella says happily,

5 minutes later, troy arrived at the park,

"Hey Gabriella, what's up?" Troy asks happily,

"Not much, just wanted to talk to you, you know like I said yesterday, to get to know you a little better, you know?" Gabriella says,

"Yea, so I forgot to ask you, what's your last name?" Troy asks,

Gabriella giggles, "Its Montez and your's?" Gabriella asks,

"Bolton" Troy reply's, "So, what do you look for in a guy?" Troy asks,

"Well, a nice and cute guy, and is ready for umm maybe a serious relationship? And you?" Gabriella asks and reply's with a honest answer,

"Well I look for in a girl is that she's smart and not shy to say her real feelings towards how she feels, and a gorgeous girl and maybe a serious relationship!" Troy reply's honestly,

"Arhh, I see and what kind of hair color are you into for your special girl?" Gabriella asks,

"A dark brown, blackly color haired girl, and you?" Troy asks,

"Light brown, Blondie color!" Gabriella giggles,

Gabriella thinks;

"_We both want a serious relationship, and I have a dark brownish hair color, this could work, since I like him so much!_" Gabriella was staring at the ground,

"Gabriella? You still with me?" Troy asks a bit worried.

Gabriella snaps out of it," huh, oh yea I'm still here" Gabriella giggles.

Troy thinks;

" _We both want a serious relationship, and I have a light brownie, Blondie hair color,like since, she's gorgeous, and this could work since I've liked her ever since I've seen her!"_

"Troy?" Gabriella asks,

"Yea?" Troy asks back,

"I –" Gabriella doesn't get to finish her sentence again be 'coz Troy's phone rings again,

"Sorry, but I have to take this!" Troy says quickly,

"Sure!" Gabriella says sadly,

Troy takes the call, 10 minutes later, he returns,

:Hey, sorry about that, It was Chad!" Try admits,

"Oh that's okay!" Gabriella fakes a smile.


	3. you saw it the wrong way!

XChemicals ReactX

XChemicals ReactX

Troy drops Gabriella off, In Gabriella's room

Gabriella thinks; "_Grr I was trying to tell him something but whenever I try, his phone always bloody rings, and its all because of that so called Chad!"_

Gabriella's phone rings – she answers,

"Hello?" Gabriella says, trying to sound calm,

"Hey Gabby!: Troy says happily,

"Hey Troy, what's up?: Gabriella says,

"I was wondering, if you wanted to come to the movies with" – Troy stops talking because he gets interrupted by Gabriella,

"Is Chad coming?" Gabriella asks,

"Erm.. yea!" Troy says,

"Oh, Okay, what time?" Gabriela says quickly,

"At 6, is that okay?" Troy asks,

"That's fine, cya tonight!" Gabriella quickly says then hangs up,

Gabriella thinks again "_That's good, that Chad's coming_, _he he now its time for a little fun!"_

Gabriella quickly gets dressed, at goes to the movies at 6,

"Hey Gabs!: Troy says,

"Hi, is Chad here yet?" Gabriella asks,

"No, not yet, but he's brings Taylor along!" Troy says happily,

"That's nice!: Gabriella says,

Troy thinks; _why is she always asking about Chad maybe she likes him, not me?_

Chad arrives, they order there food and drinks, Gabriella decided to put her little plan into place.

Gabriella starts to walk next to Chad, she on purpose spilled her creaming soda all over Chad's white T-shirt,

"Ohmygosh, I'm so-o-o-o sorry Chad, my hand slipped" Gabriella says with a fake smile,

"That's okay, Gabriella, it was just an accident, accidents happen!" Chad says quickly,

Taylor helped him, try and get it off, so Chad had to sit thorough the whole movie, with red drink on him,

Gabriella thinks;_ I wonder if Troy, likes me or not, lets find out!_

Gabriella was wearing a dress, Gabriella pulled down the top of the dress down a bit so you could see a bit of cleavage,

Troy looks at Gabriella, and realizes, that her dress is really low, and he could see the cleavage,

Troy thinks; _Whoa, look at Gabriella, no Troy don't look at her, because she'll think that your checking her out, although you are!_

Troy is still staring at that same place, Gabriella looked at him and smiled, Troy quickly smiled back and turned back around to pretend he was watching the movie.

Gabriella thinks; _Yes, he looked, he was totally checking me out!_

The next day, in gym, Gabriella and Troy were playing basket ball with their class, with Gabriella took the basket ball off troy, she ran when Troy got her and swung her around,

"I got you now, no escape now!!" Troy says smiling,

"Oh yea?" Gabriella asks,

"Yea!" Troy says laughing,

The bell rang, everyone went to the locker rooms to get changed except for Gabriella and Troy, Troy still holding Gabriella, they laugh, troy leans in, so does Gabriella, they kiss, but the coach interrupted, Troy let go of Gabriella,

"Gabriella, hat are you still doing here? The coach says angrily,

"I was just …?" Gabriella explains,

"Go and get changed Ms. Montez!" the coach says quickly,

"Yes coach, see you soon troy!!" Gabriella says smiling,

Gabriella runs to the change rooms,

"Troy, you too!!" the coach says,

Troy rooms to the locker room, that afternoon, at Gabriella's house, Gabriella's room

"Nah, I would've kicked your ass!" Gabriella says giggling,

"Oh really? Troy says laughing,

"Yea!" Gabriella says smiling,

Troy swings her around, they fall into the bed, Troy on top of Gabriella, they start kissing, when Ms. Montez comes into the room,

"Oh my! Ms. Montez says in shock,

Troy gets off Gabriella, Gabriella gets up,

"Its not what it looks like mom! We accidentally fall onto the bed and – Gabriella says,

"I really don't want to hear it Gabriella, troy I'm sorry but I think you should leave!" Ms. Montez says angrily,

"Mom no! Troy's staying!!" Gabriella says demanding,

"No, Gabriella Troy LEAVE NOW!! Ms. Montez yells,

"Fine!! See you tomorrow Troy!!" Gabriella says upset,

"Bye Gabs!" Troy says, then Troy leaves,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MOM!! JUST BECAUSE YOU SAW IT THE WRONG WAY, YOU PUNISH ME!! BY MAKING TROY LEAVE!! Gabriella yells, and runs into the bathroom crying.

The next day, at school, Gabriella finds Troy,

"hi, Troy sorry about yesterday, ah I wish my mom would've seen it our way not the way she seen it!" Gabriella says shyly,

"That's cool, although your mom, kind of scared me a little!!" Troy says,

"Yea, she can be scary sometimes!!" Gabriella says giggling a bit,

"Hey listen, you wanna hang at my place?" asks Troy,

"Yea, sure see you this afternoon!!" Gabriella says smiling,

"Okay bye!!" Troy says

That afternoon, at Troy's, Chad and Taylor came over, to watch a movie,

"Hey Chad, sorry about the other night!: Gabriella admits,

"Hey its okay!" Chad says,

"Cool, hey Taylor!" Gabriella says smiling,

"hey Gabby!" Taylor says smiling,

Gabriella thinks; _Maybe I was wrong about Chad, he's quite nice!_

Later that night, Gabriella returns home,

"Gabriella, where have you been?" Ms. Montez asks,

"What's it to you?" Gabriella says,

"I beg your pardon?" Ms. Montez says.

"Fine, I was at Troy's happy?" asks Gabriella,

"Oh, if your going to say to me like that, then go to your room!" Ms. Montez yells,

"Fine, you know what really bugs me all the time mom, is that after dad died, I have never heard you say _I love you_ anymore mom!!" Gabriella says, then runs to her room.


	4. i don't think i mean it!

XChemicals ReactX

XChemicals ReactX

Later that night Gabriella called Troy to come over, so he could comfort her, Troy knocked on Gabby's window door,

"Hey thanks for coming over, I really needed someone to be here with me!" Gabriella says shyly,

"No problem, so what's up, you sounded upset on the phone?" Troy asks,

"Its my mom, I have never told anyone this before but, my dad died in a car crash and ever since he died my mom has never said I love you anymore and its tearing me apart, what am I going to do?" Gabriella asks,

"Well … gabs there not much you can do, you just have to wait and see what your mom says, and maybe just be there for her to help her get over the past!" Troy says calmly,

"Thanks, Troy I knew that you would know, what to do" Gabriella fakes a smile,

Troy holds Gabriella tightly, when Gabby's mom comes into her room,

"Gabriella, need to t –" she stops, to see Troy holding Gabriella tight

"Gabby I need to talk to you … alone!" Ms. Montez asks,

"Anything you can say in front of me you can say in front of Troy!!" Gabriella demands,

"I'm the mother I give you the orders not the other way around, you'll do what I say, the only reason that you haven't heard me tell you that _I love you _is because I'm not sure if I mean it because the only reason I had you is because that was the only way that I could keep your father in love with me by having you!!" Ms. Montez angrily, which made Gabby burst into tears,

"Thanks a lot, come' on Troy we're leaving!!" Gabriella says whilst tears are poring out of her eyes,

"Where are we going?" Troy asks,

"Anywhere but here and as far away from _HER!!"_ Gabriella says angrily,

Troy doesn't refuse this, as he knows Gabriella is upset,

"I'll get your stuff, just go outside and wait in the car" Troy says, as he hands her the car keys, Gabriella goes outside, while Troy packing up her stuff.

"How could you say that to your own daughter, it was the most heartless thing that I had ever heard!!" Troy says angrily, as he walks out of the room, and makes his way to the car, when they are half way to troy's house,

"Troy pull over!?" Gabriella quickly says,

"What?" Troy says puzzled,

"Just pull over, Troy!!" Gabriella demands,

Troy pulls over, Gabriella wraps her arms around him,

"Thank- you so much, for doing this for me!!" Gabriella says,

Troy takes advantage of this situation, and slowly kisses Gabriella, Gabriella doesn't refuse the kiss, Troy pulls away from the kiss, and says,

"We better get going, its getting late!" Troy fakes a smile,

"Okay, we can start over when we get to your house!!" Gabriella says in a flirty voice,

They arrive at Troy's house, only to find Troy's parents aren't home, Troy walks into the kitchen, only to find a note saying:

_Dear Troy,_

_Your father and I have gone out for the night, be back late._

_See you soon, love_

_Mom & Dad xoxo._


	5. it just happened!

**Before you read I would just like to say a big and special thnx to Marney and a BIG thnx to V, thnx V ur the best Love you's!!**

**puts gabs bagpack on his bed & opens it "I'll ask my parents if u can stay here for a while" Troy says,**

"thanks i really appreciate it Troy!" Gabby says starts unpacking her bag

**smiles "anything for you" Troy says helps unpacking (she could find the lingerie now? ) **

hold up the lingerie "whats this Troy?" Gabby asks

**looks up & sees gabby holding up lingerie turns bright red "i...umm...i... clears throat that's lingerie" Troy reply's**

"i know what it is Troy,but whats it doing in my bag?" Gabby asks

**nervous & even more red "i have no idea how it came there... it must've been between your other stuff..." Troy explained,**

"i understand, you were in a rush to get away from my selfish mom!" Gabby thinks: _hehe liar_

**thinks: _let's hope she believes me _**

"after we have finished unpacking, can we go out and get something to eat?" Gabby asks, hoping to change the subject

"**or i could cook for you here?" Troy says and smiles sweetly at gabriella **

"i didn't know you could cook Troy?" Gabriella says & smiles, suprisedly

"**well, i can cook a little, you do run the risk on food poisoning tho" troy saysjoking **

Giggles, and hits him playfully on the arm "how about i help just incase, you do decide to put food poisoning in?" Gabby asks sweetly joking

**chuckles "alright" Troy says thinks: **_**she's cute**_

"lets start cooking! what do you feel like?" Gabby asks

"**i dunno, pancakes? but you can pick..." Troy askssmiles**

smiles sweetly "sounds good enough for me!" Gabby says

**smiles "okay, pancakes it is" Troy says walks down to the kitchen **

follows Troy to the kitchen "so ... what do we put in pancakes?" Gabby asks

**shocked "you dunno how to make pancakes? joking out of my kitchen you!" Troy demands**

"its not my fault that i can't make pancakes" Gabby says does the puppy face, and slowly walks out with her face down and arms crossed

"**no gabsy, wait, i was only kidding!" Troy quickly covers up goes after her & wraps his arms around her from behind **

"i know you were, so what do we need again?" Gabby asks

**looks at Gabriella eagerly "i was thinking... maybe we could skip the pancakes... Troy was saying kisses Gabriella in her neck ... & go straight to the dessert" kisses Gabriella on her lips now, passionately **

Gabby puts Troy's hands onto her butt

**thinks: **_**ah, this is great!**_** grins right before he starts kissing her in her neck again **

kissing troy, starts sliding her hands up his top, and slowly pulls it off

**slides his hands underneath gabs top & grabs her boobs**

pulls away from the kiss and giggles, she slowly pulls off her top

**pulls a sad face "no fair, you're doing all the work! grins but you can be sure I go on top!" Troy demands kisses in her neck, the way down to between her boobs **

"fine, your turn" Gabby demandssmiles

**picks Gabriella up & starts making his way to the stairs, kisses her hungrily **

Gabby rubs her hands up against Troy's abs

**can't suppress a moan "oh gabs" says Troy **

gets dropped onto the bed, as troy is on top

**eagerly unzips gabby's pants thinks: **_**i want her, now! **_

helps kick her pants off thinks: omg, he's so Hot

**kisses Gabriella passionately again, his hand searching for the clasp of gabby's bra eagerly **

unzips troy's pants, while kissing troy's neck

**tries unclasping gabby's bra but coz he's so unexperienced he just keeps buggling thinks: **_**shit!**_

pulls away from the Kiss "would you like me to help you with that?" Gabby asks

**embarrassed "yes please..." Troy says shyly **

Gabby helps troy unclasp her bra smiles

**smiles too & takes gabs bra off jaw drops thinks: _whoa, they're huge!_ **

smiles pulls of troy's Calvin Klein underwear gabby's eyes widened with the sight of troy's ... thinks: _0mg_ giggles

**thinks: **_**why she giggling like that? she thinks it's that**__**little?**_** getting red again "what's wrong?" Troy asks**

thinks: _oh, no_ nothings wrong, its just soo ... its just sooo big! Gabby says giggles again

**a proud grin appears on his face thinks: _she said_ _it's big! omg_! **

gabby reaches in for a Kiss

**plants his lips on gabby's for a longing kiss while he slides his hands to her underpants **

pulls away from the Kiss "umm.. troy do you have a you know ...?" Gabby asks shyly,

"**what do you mean? a rubber?" Troy asks **

smiles nervously "yea, that's what i meant ..." Gabby says

**thinks: **_**oh crap! i haven't! but i want her so bad...!**_** lieing "duh, of course i have one!" Troy says smiles at Gabriella **

sighs of relief "well ... put it on then?" Gabby demands smiles

"**sure, 1 min" Troy says opens the drawer of his bedside table, pretends to be taking something out, sitting with his back turned to Gabriella & pretends to be putting a rubber on **

waits patiently for troy to come back

Thinks: _0mg this is actually going to happen_ smiles

**turns back around with a smile "ready?" leans over Gabriella "you too?" Troy asks, **

smiles and takes a deep breath "Yea! i am if you are?" Gabriella asks,

"**i am" Troy says thinks: **_**i'm scared to hurt you tho...**_

Gabriella reaches in for a Kiss hungrily thinks: _what if something goes wrong?_

**before Gabriella can kiss him worried "gabsy...?" Troy asks**

"Yea troy?" Gabriella answers

fakes a smile

"**if i hurt you, you tell me okay? & i'll stop" Troy says, calmly thinks: **_**she looks pretty scared **_

nervously nods and Kisses him romantically thinks: _he's so sweet, but i'm a little worried_

**thinks: **_**okay, here we go**_** pulls back & looks at gabriella seriously "you really sure about this?" **

nods yea, i'm sure! Gabby says smiles as she starts to Kiss troy again

starts Kissing troy on his chest hungrily

**goes deeper thinks: **_**i hope i'm not gonna hurt her! but i guess i'll have to... since it's her first time **_

gabby groans

gets a worried look on her face

**looks at Gabriella worried "babe, are you okay? do you want me to stop?" Troy asks**

"no, its fine, was just thinking about my mom and what she said to me before" Gabby says sadly sad face

**sighs thinks: **_**now she knows how to ruin a special moment... **_

"I'm sorry its just, what she said it really hurt me so much, and i want to make this moment special but i cant get her out of my mind" Gabby says sighs Sadly

**thinks: **_**i don't want this to be like this**_** "shh, it's okay, i'm here, I love you" kisses Gabriella tenderly, going at it a little faster **

Thinks: _troy is so sweet, snap out of it gabby, get with it_!

** caresses gabby's face "you okay?" Troy asks**

"yea, i'm fine ..." Gabby says

Fakes a smile.

**worried "gabsy, i wanted this to be special..." going slower again **

"i know me too, what were we talking about again?" Kisses Troy Gabby says,

**engages in the kiss by putting his tongue in gabby's mouth **

Gabby pulls away from the Kiss, 0mg, what was that noise? Gabby says worried

"**i don't hear anything" Troy says puts his lips on Gabriella's pair again **

worried gabby pulls away, no seriously Troy did you hear something? Gabby asks, worried

**listens "no, i don't hear anything" Troy says starts going faster again, kissing Gabriella in her neck **

**downstairs: parents enter the house **

"no, troy just stop for a second!!" Gabby demands

**stops the movement "gabby, there is no noise, let's just continue" Troy asks in demand**

**downstairs: hear some weird noises coming from upstairs **

"well ... okay!" Gabby says Thinks: _i keep hearing noises_

**starts the movement again & starts kissing gabby's boobs hungrily **

**downstairs: Lucille: "what is that"**

**jack: "no idea, it's coming from troy's room, i'll go have a look" **

Gabby groans, "oh, troy!!" Gabby says

**goes a bit slower worried "omg, did i hurt you?" Troy asks worried,**

no, just keep going ... Gabby demands

**speeds up again sure...? Troy asks,**

**Mr. Bolton walks up the stairs, hearing 'oh troy' what an earth is going on? **

"yea, I'm sure smiles" gabby says

"**okay" Troy says starts going really intense now, kissing Gabriella all over, the bed is creaking & the sweat is on his forehead moans loudly **

**Mr. Bolton: "what the hell?" walks up to troy's room **

"Oh, yea!!" gabby moans loudly

"**OH GABRIELLA!" Troy groans moaning going so hard the bed is thumping against the wall **

moans even more loudly "TROY!!" Gabby says

**moaning, out of breath "OH GABRIELLA... ANNE... MON...TEZ!!" Troy yells**

"That's it, oh, TROOYY... DAVID...ALEXANDER... BOL...TON!!" gabby yells loud

"**OH GABS... YOU... ARE..A...GO..D...DESS!!" Troy groans**

**Mr. Bolton: "okay, that's it! I'm going in!" **

Gabby starts to breathe harder and moan louder

**thinks: **_**oh yea; I'm making her come! I'm good!**_** moans loudly as well **

Thinks: _this is going better than i expected!_ smiles big

**speeds the tempo even up more & kisses gabby all over her body, willing to fully please & satisfy her **

Gabriella starts nibbling his ear

thinks: _hope he likes that_!

**troy's entire body starts tingling "OH... YEA! GA...B...BY! " troy says loudly**

**Mr. Bolton walks up to the door **

still nibbling his ear, as she works her way down to his chest

**decides to take the lead again & licks gabby's boob **

Gabby screams "that's the spot!! TROYSIE keep going!!" Gabby says

**grins & then licks her other boob thinks: **_**oh i found**__**her sensitive spot**_**! grins again coz of gabby's reaction **

**Mr. B: "what's the spot? what ON EARTH are they doing? I'm going to get Lucille!!" walks down **

Gabby's body tingles, coz of the sensitive spot she moans loudly again

**thinks: **_**now how would she react on this**_**? takes her nipple in his mouth **

**downstairs: Lucille! **

screams ... "OMG!!" gabby says

Thinks: _This feels good_!!

**sucks her nipple a bit thinks: **_**that good huh**_**? **

**ms B: "what?" mr. B: "you gotta come with me!" **

thinks: _yea!! its good_!!

**starts to do 'it' even more roughly, plea gabby with kisses everywhere **

smiles big, kissing Troy from his chest and working her way up to his lips

"**OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! " Troy says**

**Bolton's walk up the staircase **

licks troy's abs, for pleasure

"**OH YEA! PERFECT!" Troy says &moans loudly, his eyes closed so he can enjoy it even more "OOOH!" **

**Lucille: "jack, what are they doing?" **

Gabriella still licking his abs thinks: _you like that_?

**moaning extremely loud thinks: **_**thank you god! thank you! **_

see's troy enjoying it and does it more faster

"**OH YEA GAAAAAAAAAABSY, RIGHT THEEEERE!" Troy says loudly,**

**ms B: "jack, what right there? I'm going in!"**

Gabby smiles big, .

ms. b slowly turns the door handle

**gives EVERYTHING he has to satisfy Gabriella **

mr.B: "whats all this" he walks into the room

Gabby groaning and Kissing Troy's abs

**making fast movements, licking gabs boob **

"OH... TRROOOYY... YEAAAAAAAA!! OOOHHHH YEAA!!... TROYY YEAAAHH!!" gabby says

breathes exhausted

Mr.B: he's mouth dropped to the floor, "WHATS GOING ON HERE?!"

**grins proud coz he managed to let gabby come hears his dad voice & pulls back shocked "DAD, MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Troy saysquickly pulls the covers over him & Gabriella **

looks at troy embarrassed, she whispers in his hear

"omg, this is sooo embarrassing!!"

**nods at gabriella embarrassed to his parents"EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" troy yells**

Mr: B: "well you must of read it wrong!!"

"**alright, then i read it wrong, now get out of my room!" Troy yells again,**

Mr. B: "we'll leave if she leaves!!"

Mrs. B: "i hope you know your mother will be finding out about this!!"

"no, please don't tell her, that's the reason him here, this didn't mean to happen it just did!!" gabby demands,

"**why she has to leave? why you telling her mother? WHAT FOR FUCKS SAKE DID SHE DO WRONG?" Troy yells loudly,**

Mr. B: "WELL ... FIRST OF ALL, HER MOTHER HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT SHE IS DOING? AND SECOND OF ALL SHES SLEPPING WITH YOU AND LAST OF ALL SHE HAS TO LEAVE!!"

"**& SO WHAT IF SHE'S SLEEPING WITH ME? I LOVE HER! DON'T U UNDERSTAND!?" Troy demands**

Mr . B: "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS YET TROY, AND NOW YOU'VE GIVIN YOUR VIRGINITY TO A GEEKY MATHS GIRL!! TROY YOUR THE BASKET BALL CAPTIN!!"

"**I DON'T CARE WHO SHE IS, I DON'T CARE WHO I AM! THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT IS ABOUT HER!" Troy says**

Mr. B: "WELL YOU SHOULD TROY BASKETBALL IS YOUR LIFE!!".

"NO, THATS NOT HIS LIFE THATS YOUR'S!!". gabby says also yelling,

A couple of weeks later

arrives at troy's house, takes a deep breathe and rings the doorbell

Mr b:opens the door "what do u want? I told u to stay away from my son!"

"Hi, i know, but i really need to troy?"

"U cant!" about to slam the door in her face when troy spots Gabriella

"Wait!! i really need to talk to Troy!! please??"

"Gabs!"surprised

"Troysie!!"

smiles

"Dad, give us 1 minute, please?"

Mr. B: "Fine, 1 minute but that's it"

"Thanks dad" steps outside "so what's up?"

nervously "well... umm..."

"something's came up ... and...?"

goes quiet

worried "is something wrong, gabsy?"

"Something came up?" Troy says worried

"yea, i-i-i'm p-" stops Gabby says

confused imp? What's that? Troy asks confused

"well... i'm pregnant ..."Gabby says confident

shocked WHAT?! Like with a baby... Pregnant?"

"yea, im sorry i shouldn't of came here Gabby sadly says slowly walks away

"No, gabby, wait!" astonished "its my baby, right?"

"Yea, as far as i know it is, but i shouldn't of came" walks away

walks after her "GABRIELLA WAIT! THATS MY BABY TOO!!" Troy says grabs her arm

turns to troy, tears form in her eyes "do you want to know how far i am?" Gabby asks

worried "yea..." Troy says

A month of 5 weeks, looks down at her feet "i cant just show up at your front door, and demand you back into my life, but i show up and say I'm pregnant, and make you to look after me, while I'm pregnant ... but i cant do that because its not your responsibility..."

"but i shouldn't of came here anyways and its kind of late notice..." Gabby says quietly,

"It is! I fathered it! Of course its my responsibility!" troy demands

"YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD PROTECTION AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW I'M PREGANANT!!" Gabby yells,


	6. the shock!

takes a deep breathe and make her way to the front door, she rings the doorbell

**mr b opens the door "what are YOU doing here?" **

"i-i-i came to see Troy?? i need to talk to him??" Gabby demands puts on her cutest smile

"**no you can't!" slams the door in her face **

**meanwhile inside **

**troy: who was that, dad? **

**mr. b: your sluttly little ... ugh! **

stands there quietly & thinks: _ugh!! how dare he!! all i wanted to do was to talk to him and what do i get a door slammed into my face!!_

"**dad, 1 minute, no longer, i promise..." Troy asks, **

**Mr. b: gives in alright, 1 minute, but no longer! & i'll be watching you! he walks to the kitchen **

**troy: runs up to the door & opens it **

starts to walk off, when she hears the door opening, she turns around to see Troy

"Troysie!!" Gabby squeals runs up to him and hugs him tightly

"**whoa!" smiles & hugs gabriella tightly too **

**when he pulls back "listen, i only got one minute, okay?" Troy says smile fades **

smiles disappears "Oh, I've missed you so much!! , you don't know how much I've missed you!!" Gabby explains,

"**i missed you too hunny... so what's up? you came here to tell m that you missed me?" chuckles **

giggles, but then gets serious "i came her to tell you some news ..." Gabby explains

"**wow, you look serious? takes gabby's hand & caresses it it can't be that bad, can it?" Gabby asks & smiles **

smiles back bites her lip, "actually it is kind of bad!!" Gabby says

**looks at Gabriella getting worried "what is it...?" **

"okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say it ..." Gabby explains hold onto Troy's both hands

**raises his eyebrow **

"i-i-im ... pregnant..." Gabby says, waiting for troy to say something back

**shocked "YOU WHAT?! lets go of gabby's hands & sets a few steps back p...p...p...reg... pregnant? Like with... a baby?" Troy asks shocked,**

"Well ... yea, why whats wrong??" Gabby asks walks a couple of steps closer to troy

**astonished "what's wrong?! what's wrong!! you said so yourself! you're pregnant! that is NOT good gabsy" Troy explains thinks: **_**oh crap what have i done?**_

"what why are you acting like this, i thought that you would understand.." Gabby asks, gets hold of troy's hand

"**coz it's not good! you have thought about what we're gonna do with that baby? we're not in the right circumstances to raise it..." **

**I'm not mad or anything, I'm just... worried" Troy explains **

I haven't thought of anything, that's why i came to you, I couldn't tell my mom, because I haven't talked to her in months, and I have no-one to turn to and since your the father it seemed like that right thing to do ... why aren't we in the right circumstances to raise it do you want to let it die?? Gabby demands

**sighs "no, i want to keep it as well, but i'm not allowed to see you... you're gonna be alone in this, that baby's not gonna have a father..." Troy explains **

hugs troy tightly "i know and i don't know what to do, where to go??" gabby asks,

**holds gabby tight & rubs her back "i wish i could help you through it gabby, i really do, 'coz i want you to keep it..." Troy says, **

"so do i, but you cant help 'coz of your parents" Gabby says tears appear in her eyes

**sees gabby getting teary worried "hey, don't cry, it's gonna be okay" Troy says worried caresses her cheek **

**inside: ms Bolton: aww, look! Jack! **

cry's into troy's chest "I sure hope its gonna be okay??"

**a stroke gabby's hair "shh, it is... I'll do anything to be there for you & my baby" Troy explains, **

**inside: Mr. b: looks out of the window **

Mr. b: "there one minute is way over, i have to tell troy to come back inside ..."

"thanks, so much Troy, i love you!" Gabby says & smiles as she wipes away the tears

**kisses Gabriella on her forehead whispers i love you too, it's gonna be okay... Troy says comforting smiles comforting **

Mr. b: "I cant stand this anymore, I'm getting' troy back inside!!"

**ms b: "but darling, look at them!" **

Mr. b: "well ... it is kind of cute but i just cant seeing them together honey I'm sorry..."

**ms b: "but don't you see they love each other? as i recall, i was from the rich family, you were nothing more than a poor basketball boy! & look at us! we're married & have a beautiful son of 17!"**

Mr. b: "well, your right, but??"

**ms b: "BUT?" **

Mr. b: "but?? i just don't know, can we trust them?? and not walk in on them again!!".

**ms b: "we can trust them, we just have to make clear arrangements" **

Mr. b: "okay, and yes we will have too, I'll go and get them..."

Mr. b walks outside to where troyella are

**sees his dad approaching & holds Gabriella protectively **

whispers to troy "I guess our minute is over, I'll be going then, bye Troy it was nice seeing you again," starts to walk off

**teary "yea," turns around to his dad **

Mr. B: Troy go and get your girl, your mother and I have decided that you can see her but we need to lay out some arrangements... smiles

**jaws drops "really?" Troy asks **

Mr. B: "yea, now go and get her before she goes??" smiles big

**big smile appears on his face runs after gabby who was about to walk up the street "gabby!" grabs her arm **

turns to face troy

"yea, what's wrong??" Gabby asks,

**big smile "my dad says you can stay, we just need to make some arrangements" Troy says**

Ashy.;: V.;: you're awesome!! says:

big smile "what for real??"

**smiles "yea, come" Troy says takes her hand & drags her inside **

"Okay," Gabby says lets Troy drag her inside

**draws back a chair for Gabriella in the kitchen & flops down himself on the chair next to her "so, shoot..." Troy says big smile **

Mr. b: "okay, now some of the armaments are...? Lucille?? you take it from here??"

**ms. b: sure... sighs "if you have sex next time, be sure you're not being too noisy, & Gabriella, i want you to go on the pill, **

**i don't need grandchildren yet..." **

looks at Troy worried, then mouths to troy "now what?"

**looks at gabby, worried mouths: "i dunno" **

ms. B: gabby, troy is something wrong you guys look, you worried, like your hiding something??


	7. hiding

**looks up at his mom & fakes a smile "no, of course not, now can me & gabby go to my room? we need to figure out a few things first if she's gonna move in" Troy asks, **

**ms.B: "well.. okay , call you when tea's ready"**

**Troy & gabby, quickly go up to Troy's room**

"**wow, that was a close one, i fell bad Troy!!"**

**looks at gabby worried "don't be, it's for the best if we hide it for now" Troy says **

"**yea, thats true, but it was them, to take me back and let me stay here.. and be here with you again..." Gaby admits**

"**it was them to throw you out as well" Troy admits **

**fakes a smile "yea! , but i have no-one to talk to about this girly stuff, you know i dont have my mom to talk too??" looks down**

"**i have no-one..." Gabby admits**

**wraps his arm around gabby's shoulder "hey, i'm here for you..." troy says come on leads gabby up to his room **

"**yea, i know i have to you" Gabby says goes to troy's room**

**smiles**

"**gosh.. troy, i cant fit into any of my clothes anymore, its getting harder to hide it from your parents..?" gabby says**

**walks up to his closet & takes out a green hoodie "here throws it to gabby try this on" Troy says **

**trys it on "does it look any good??" gabby asks,**

**smiles "it looks stunning... & what is more, you can't see the bump now".**

**sighs of relief "that's good, then..." Gabby says smiles & sits on troy's bed**

**takes gabby's face in his hands & kisses her **

**smiles and kisses him back**

**starts to Kiss him passionately, and moves down to his neck**

**moves away "not now gabsy, we don't wanna get caught again now, do we? especially not with that bump of yours... you know just as well as i if my parents see that, we are both dead" Troy admits, **

**sad face "but...? well okay your right, we cant get caught with this bump of mine..." Gabby says sadly,**

**looks at his watch "i think we better go eat lunch now" Troy says, **

"**okay.." Gabby says, **

**whispers right before they go into the kitchen "watch out you don't act suspicious, okay? & whatever you do, make sure the hoodie covers your bump..." Troy says in a warning voice, **

**whispers back "gotcha, so what's for lunch I'm starving..??" Gabby asks,**

"**i dunno walks in, holding gabby's hand mom, what's for lunch?" troy asks, **

**ms.b: "hamburgers.. why you guys hungry??"**

"**yup! leads gabriella to the table, walking in front of her to hide her bump even better you baked them well, did you? knowing if pregnant women eat not good baked meat their baby could die troy says, **

**ms.B: of coruse here we are, serves them there lunch**

"**thanks mom" troy says, starts eating **

** starts eating as well... "yea , thank ms. bolton..." Gabby says,**

**ms. b: sees gabby eating hungrily smiles "well Gabriella, you sure are hungry..." **

"**Yea, i had a big day today" Gabby responds looks at troy & smiles**

**smiles at Gabriella adoringly & takes, underneath the table, her hand **

**ms. B: "oh, & why is that?" curious **

"**oh, you know...just all the school stuff.." Gabby explains,**

**mr b: confused: "you got half term, haven't you?" **

"**oh, i meant to say..." Gabby says looks at troy as if i've stuffed up hey, help me look**

**gets the hint "well, we had this major task to do & gabby's such a perfectionist so she wouldn't stop till it was perfect & i thought it was okay so we started arguing, she improved the task, i said it was good, she didn't think so, improved the task even more... well you know that sort of story..." Troy quickly covers up for gabby fakes a smile **

**squeezes troy's hand tighter**

**looks at gabby worried, with a -what?- expression **

"**yea, that's right, yea you know me a perfectionist.. speaking of that you know, i just thought of something and its just not right i have to fix it right away, may we be excused?? Gabby asks,**

**ms b: confused "umm... sure" **

**quickly, runs upstairs to troy's room**

"**im so sorry!! i nearly stuffed it!!" Gabby explains worried**

"**no, you didn't, they were just asking too much questions hunny" walks over to gabriella & kisses her on her forehead **

**ms b (downstairs) "u think they're hiding something?" **


	8. they know!

no, you didn't, they were just asking too much questions hunny walks over to gabriella & es her on her forehead

"**yea, i know, they were hey..." gabby says**

mr.B: "i dont know..??"

**ms B: ****"they're acting weird!" **

**mr.b: ****"espeically gabriella didnt seem the same as she usually does??"**

**ms b: ****"you see i'm not the only one who's thinking that!?" **

**mr. b : ****"yup"**

**mr. b: ****"but what about troy?? he didnt seem himself hey hunny??"**

**ms b: ****"that's what i was thinking! they're both acting weird lately! & i wanna get to the bottom of this!" **

**mr.b: ****"okay, go right ahead... but how are you gonna??"**

**Ms.b: ****i don't know, i was hoping you had a plan **

**Mr.b: "****well, we could keeping them questions and you could keep keeping an eye on gabriella and ill do the same with troy and hopefully we can figure what they are hiding,"**

**Ms. B: "****maybe we should go listen in to them?" **

**Mr b: "****oh, good idea lets go"**

**troy's parents went upstairs quietly, and listened in on what they were saying**

**troy: ****"how long can we still hide this for?" **

**Gabby:**** "i dont know, for as on as we have too, but we cant hide it forever.."**

**sighs ****"i know, that bump of yours will keep on growing..." Troy says **

"**yep, i know hey, it will, well its a bit late to turn back now hey??" Gabby says**

"**it sure is... besides, we made it so we gotta take our responsibility now..." Troy says entertwines his fingers with Gabriella's**

ms B: gasps whispers "are they talking about what i think they're talking about?" 

**Mr.****B: "i think so..."**

"**yep, we are not kids anymore hey troy, we are adults which we have to take reasonability now.." Gabby says looks troy deeply in the eyes**

"**I know, come here" Troy says, wraps his arms around Gabriella tight**

ms B: whispers "what should we do?" 

**mr.b****: "we, could talk to them about it ?? 'coz if they are talking about what i think that they talking about.. we need to take action on this situation"**

**ms b: ****"you're right, let's go in" knocks on the door, then opens it **

**mr.b****: "okay" they walk in**

**troy: surprised & a bit worried ****"mom, dad, what are you doing here?" **

**mr.b: ****"we just wanted to talk to you...about something serious..."**

**worried thinks: **_**shit they know**_**! **

**hold****s onto troy tight**

mr.b: "okay, how am i going to say this...?

**...we know whats going on here...****"**

**acting like nothing's going on ****"what do you mean, dad?" Troy asks **

"**we over heard...what you guys were talking about and...?" mr. b explains**

**swallows thinks: **_**busted**_**! & what? **

**ms b: ****"we know about the baby" **

"**baby what baby??" Gabby asks confused & acts like she doesn't know what's going on**

"**yea, what baby? mom, what are you talking about?" Troy asks goes standing in front of gabby's bump (which was hidden by troy's hoodie she was wearing anyway **

**ms.b: "tro****y don't lie to us, we know there's a baby coming..."**

"**really? which aunt is preggers?" Troy asks acting like he has no clue what's going on **

**rolls her eyes troy?? its okay, we are not mad at you guys **** Mr.B: "but i wish you could've told us sooner, so gabby could've got an abortion and then this would've of happened.."**

**looks at gabby with a - are we g****onna tell them or not?- look "mom, Gabriella is not pregnant! please... so stop embarrassing her!" Troy says, trying to cover up **

"**no, troy its okay, ms. Bolton, mr. Bolton, yes i am pregnant, I cant lie to you guys no more, not after all you guys have done for me & troy, we were thinking about abortion, but we didn't want to kill it, i mean its gonna be a human so.. we just figured to keep it..." Gabby explains looks at troy, sorry but we had to tell them look**

**sighs & flops down on his bed ****"mom, dad, i am so sorry, i screwed up" troy apologizes buries his face in his hands, hiding his teary eyes **

**hugs troy**

ms.b: **"aww ... troy its okay, i mean its gonna be different around here but we can manage right??"**

**looks up, teary ****"you really not mad?" troy asks **

**mr. b: ****"well... we are a little but we all get over it, i mean you guys are 17 and i think its time to take responsibility into your life and if this is what you choose, then we will support you 100 percent..."**

**smiles**

**drops down ****"i don't know if this is what i choose... i was forced into it" Troy explains **

**thinks: **_**oh no this is all my fault...**_** "oh, i'm sorry troy that i forced you into this i didnt mean too" Gabby apologizes teary eyes**

**gets up & walks to gabby to hug her ****"no no no, i didn't mean it like that, you can't help it, i should've used a condom!" Troy explains holds her tight **

**breaks free of the hug ****"yea, you should've but its to late for that now isn't it troy, i mean i have to go through all this not you!!" Gabby yells a tear steams down her face**

"**& with that you mean there are no problems in it for me?" troy says back, **

"**no, i meant i got to go through all the pain, because of this, and im so scared..." Gabby explains**

**sighs ****"i'm scared too hun" Troy admits**

"**i mean who were we kidding troy, doing this?? and look what happened??" Gabby admits truthfully**

"**i know, i know, maybe we should've done an abortion anyway" Troy admits walks out of the room **

**walks after him ****"troy, wait... i'm sorry..." Gabby explains**

**without looking around ****"don't be sorry, it's not you! i just can't handle this" Troy explains **

**worried ****"wait, where are you going??" gabby asks**

"**basketball" Troy says walks down the stairs **

**sighs ****"okay" sits on the top step**

**grabs & bb & leaves the house **

**thinks: **_**oh, no**_** tears steam down her face**

**thinks: **_**she's right! we're not ready for this! & she's wrong! i'm not an adult yet! i'm a teen & i wanna be a teen! **_

**An hour later, Gabby waits **_**patently for troy to return home, thinks: where**_** is he??**

**shooting hoops at some court outside somewhere yelling ****"I misses the hoop DON'T misses she hoop again WANT misses the hoop THAT misses the hoop another time BABY!" misses the hoop another time, throws the ball away & lies down on the ground **

**lies on the bed, as she thinks about troy,& the baby, she eventually cries herself to sleep**

**comes home about half an hour later, showers & walks in his bed room, only a towel wrapped around him **

**slowly opens her eyes, to see troy only in a towel ****"hey! your back!!" Gabby says**

**indifferent ****"i am" Troy says **

"**missed you..." looks at troy, worried**

"**how was bb??" gabby asks**

"**it was okay, i never missed so many hoops" Troy admits walks up to his closet **

"**oh, that's not like you, is something bothering you??" Gabby asks**

**sarcastic ****"i don't know, maybe... the baby?" looks at Gabriella **

**looks back at troy ****"oh, i see you still can't handle this can you Troy?? gets up & walks over to troy and wraps her arms around him its gonna be okay!! really??" Gabby admits **

**when gabby hugs him his towel falls of **

**looks down ****"ahh, troy your towel, just fell off giggles, lets forget about the baby for a second troy" Gabby asks Kissed Troy passionately on his neck and moves up to his lips**

**pulls back whispers****"i so totally agree" Troy says starts kissing Gabriella eagerly **

**giggles, pushes Troy into the bed and Kisses him hungrily**

**pulls ****Gabriella closer to him & turns the kiss into a French kiss, sliding her shirt up **

**takes her shirt off, rubs her hand against troy's abs, while**** still kissing troy**

**unzips ****Gabriella's pants thinks: **_**screw the foreplay, it's been too friggin long! **_


	9. you what?

**pulls back & grins at gabriella, to then move his hands to her pants & unzip it **

**Kisses troys neck, and pulls away worried**

**sees gabby looking worried & gets concerned about her "what is it?" Troy asks **

"**i don't know if we should do this at the moment troy..." Gabby explains**

**sits up "why not?" Troy asks, **

"**well... first of all before we were going to do it... you know before your towel came off, you were worried about the baby before don't you want it anymore or me??" Gabby says sad**

**confused "what do you mean? of course i want you" troy responses caresses gabby's cheek **

"**yea but about the baby??" do you want that??" Gabby asks,**

**sighs & lays down "no... but do i have a choice?" Troy says **

"**well.. i guess not, i guess i should've got an abortion in the first place.." Gabby says,**

**indifferent "it's too late for that ..." Troy explains **

"**i know, but now you don't want it the baby now and i don't know if i want it or not... then if you don't want it then... i don't know about us... 'coz i thought that u wanted it as well.. but i guess not..." Gabby explains gets up and starts putting her pants and shirt on**

**gets up & puts the towel around his waist again"wait, where are you going?" Troy asks, **

"**I'm going for a walk, to clear my head.." Gabby says starts to walk out of the room**

"**Gabriella, please, you can't expect me to want a child at 17" Troy explains **

"**i don't except you to troy, but we were stupid enough to do this, I'll be back later..." gabby explains walks downstairs**

"**Gabriella" Troy says walks after her in only a towel**

**turns around "what??" Gabby demands**

"**look, i'm sorry, okay?" Troy demands, **

"**no, its not your fault troy..." Gabby says calmly **

"**it is, I... I..." Troy says nervous **

confused "**you what troy??..." Gabby asks,**

"**I... I lied, I didn't have a condom..." troy says, **

shocked "**you what??" Gabby demands**

**looks down "I know, I'm sorry" Troy says reaches for gabby's bump, wanting to put his hand on it **

**steps back "i cant believe you!!" gabby yells**

**sighs & steps closer, looking at gabby "i'm sorry, it's just... i wanted it so bad!" Troy demands.**

"**why didnt you tell me?? or at least didnt lie to me, your just like the rest of them, all wanting the same thing..." Gabby yells teary**

"**whoa, may i recall you were eager too?" troy demands, **

"**yea, but i thought you would've wore protection so this would've of happened...**

**that's why i asked you.." gabby says,**

"**i'm really sorry" Troy says attempts to take gabby's hand **

"**you should be troy steps back whoa thinking you can win me back by saying sorry i don't think so!!" gabby demands **

"**then by what i can? you should be happy! i gave you the most precious thing i could ever give you!" troy says, **

"**yea, your virginity, yea and so did i, look im sorry im just a bit shocked..." gabby says, sweetly**

**reaches for troy's hand**

"**i didn't mean my virginity Gabriella" troy says takes her hand **

"**what did you mean then" Gabby asks**

"**i mean this" Troy says puts his hand on gabby's little baby bump **

**looks at where troy's hand is "yea that's true but I thought you didn't want it?? Gabby demands,**

"**i know, but i want you, & i'm willing to take that baby with it, after all it's mine so..." Troy demands. **


	10. it's happening all over again!

"**so you still want it?" Gabby asksfakes a smile**

"**well, it's not like i have a choice so... yea i guess" Troy says, **

"**oh, okay well its too late to take it back now..." gabby says **

"**it is... but we'll get trough this babe" Troy says smiles comforting **

**fakes a smile "yea!" Gabby says thinks: **_**i sure hope that we do!**_

**hugs Gabriella **

**looks down at troy still in a towel "babe you might wanna go and put some clothes before your parents get home.." Gabby says,**

**chuckles "why? you scared seeing me like this?" Troy says, joking **

"**no, of course not, i was thinking for your parents sake" Gabby says joking & giggles**

"**you sure were, you're just scared montez" Troy says confident, walks to the closet **

**giggles "yea, scared of what??" Gabby asks,**

**turns around to gabby with a grin "of this maybe...?" Troy says, drops his towel thinks: _oh i'm so gonna get her in that bed _**

**giggles "oh, yeah I'm so scared!!" Gabby says sarcastically, walks up to troy and hugs him**

**thinks: _this is my chance_ starts kissing Gabriella in her neck hungrily & gets a grip of the end of her T-shirt**

**giggles & Kisses him passionately on his lips **

**kisses Gabriella eagerly & only pulls back for a second to take gabs top off **

**still kissing troy, moves backwards to the bed**

**kissing gabby he picks her up & staggers to the bed thinks: _the sooner we're there, the better _**

**ends up on the bed, troy on top, rubbing his abs**

**unzips Gabriella's pants **

**kicks off her pants, Kisses Troy's chest**

**moans, his eyes closed **

**rolls over so she is on top, moves to his lips again passionately Kissing**

**moves his hand to gabby's bra clasp & manages to undo it **

**Thinks: _hehe he finally got it undone_ smiles & giggles**

**takes off gabs bra & rolls over so he's on top again, still kissing her **

**thinks: _damn he is n top again,_ still kissing, his lips**

**starts kissing Gabriella in her necks hungrily **

**Moves down to his chest again**

**rolls over so gabby's on top of him thinks: _time for_ _something new_ grins & starts kissing gabriella passionately again **

**thinks: _yes, finally!!_ smiles at troy & Kisses him again**

**moves his hand over to gabby's panties & slips them off **

**smiles & Kisses his neck**

**kisses Gabriella, then 'it' goes up kisses gabby even more eager **

**thinks: ugh!! what is poking me looks down at troy's 'friend' and giggles**

**thinks: _damn, that always makes her giggle_ "what's so funny?" Troy asks kisses gabby passionately again **

**thinks: _oh shit, why do i always laugh when it_ _happens_ oh nothing... Kisses troy eager**

**thinks: _if she's not soon gonna do anything i'm going on top again! _**

**thinks: _I'll let him do the work_ rolls over so troy is on top Kisses his neck**

**whispers "oh, you don't want on top?" Troy asks brings gabby's hands to his boxers **

**whispers back "no its okay" Gabby responds pulls off his boxers**

**thinks: _but i want you to_ rolls over so gabby's on top again grins **

**thinks: _oh, okay_ smiles back at him Kisses him, eager**

**thinks: _come on babe_! engages in the kiss by putting his tongue in gabs mouth **

**puts her tounge in his mouth as well whispers: "go deeper" Gabby says**

**whispers back in a sensual voice "you're on top babe, you're in control of it all" Troy says, winks **

**smiles & whispers back "okay, i want you to go a little bit deeper but not to deep okay?" Gabby asks**

**thinks: _she's so unexpirienced_ whispers "that's not how it works babe" Troy says confindent pulls gabby closer to him so he's automatically deeper starts moving faster **

**thinks: _oh, he must think im an idiot now..._ whispers back "I'm sorry..." Gabby responds, Kisses him passionately on the lips**

**whispers "go faster" troy demands thinks: **_**or i'm going on top & taking control of this! **_

**moves faster, and starts Kissing troy all over "okay..." gabby says**

**moans loudly thinks: **_**perfect**_

**starts nibbling his ear then moves back to his lips passionately, moves a bit faster**

**moaning "oh you're so good!" Troy says **

**thinks: **_**he likes it, keep going gabby**_** still Kissing passionately moves faster**

**bed starts thumping against the wall starts sweating more & more moans "OH... GABRI... ELLA... !" Troy says **

"**OH... YEAHH... TROOYY..." Gabby yells goes faster thinks: **_**yes I've got him now**_

**breathing & sweating heavily "OH YEAA! K...EEP...G..O...ING" Troy says moving faster as well **

**keeps going faster, breathing heavy, as the bed moves "OH..YOU..LIKE..T..H.A..T...B..O..L...T...O...N.." Gabby asks**

**moaning sensual voice "oh yea!" Troy says goes faster **

"**Thought so..." Gabby says goes faster as well**

**moaning all of a sudden thinks: **_**shit! no no no no no **_

**goes slower "is something wrong?" Gabby asks worried**

"**no, d... on't worry" Troy says kisses gabby passionately thinks: **_**no! i can not already be coming! **_

"**are you sure you look worried?" Gabby asks, thinks: **_**i wonder what is going on?**_

"**no, it's okay" kisses gabriella holding back as much as he can thinks: **_**no, i don't wanna come yet! i didn't even satisfy her! **_

**thinks: **_**she's gonna think I'm a loser! **_

"**okay, if you say so.." Gabby says goes a little faster, & Kisses troy in the lips passionately thinks: **_**what's going on??**_

**can't hold back anymore & comes, loudly moaning, after that breathing exhausted thinks: **_**shit! this is so embarrassing! **_

**looks at troy exhausted "what the?" Gabby says confused,**

**breathing exhausted "i...m...s...s...s...o...rr..y..." Troy explains chest going up & down rapidly coz he's breathing so fast **

"**sorry about what??" Gabby asks sees troy breathing so hard**

**pulls back exhausted "a...b...ou...t ...t...t...hi...s" Troy explains. **


	11. a LARGE?

_**omg! is he having what i think he's having**_**?? **

**lies down next to Gabriella, trying to catch his breath **

**_why did i have to come so fast? now she's gonna think I'm a loser!_**

**thinks: **_**yep, he did**_** "so, you must of liked that?" joking**

**breathing heavily "i...i'm...s...so...rry" **

"**o...h thats... okay...i..didnt..think...that would of happened right then..." giggles**

"**i...kn...ow...me..n..eith...er" **

**giggles "it was umm... very fast.."**

**in one breath mumbling "go ahead, shove it in my face **

**turns with his back to Gabriella & stop the damn giggling!" **

"**no, troy I'm not gonna shove it in your face i get it you liked it but it was fast & I'm sorry, i that's just never happened before & i couldn't help but um.. giggle.." puts her hand on troy's shoulder**

**turns back to Gabriella "it's okay" **

"**although if i must say it was a loud moan you made when it happened" joking & moves closer to troy's face**

"**that was 'coz it felt great" grins **

"**yea, i know I'm good.." laughs & Kisses troy**

**smiles & whispers "& inexperienced" **

"**oh, yea... hey I'm getting better..." smiles & hits troy playfully on the arm**

**chuckles "you still do stupid things sometimes.."**

"**yea, well so do you!!" a cheeky smile spreads across her face**

**offended "I'm sorry? i did something wrong?" **

"**well.. no i was joking, your perfect!!"**

**grins "with a little more practice you can become perfect too" **_**well, WITHOUT the bump**_

"**well, thanks, i hope so too... maybe after this bump of mine is gone... then maybe i will be perfect!" sits up**

_**but then we have this baby...**_** sad face **

_**oh no because of this bump of mine i can't make love to troy as much anymore ugh!! i hate this**_** "ugh!!"**

**worried "what's wrong?" **

**sad face "well.. because of this stupid bump we cant make love as much anymore because i will get bigger & when its born & we cant sleep always looking after it all day & night..." teary eyes**

"**hey, it's gonna be okay... it's not what i want either, but we made it so we gotta take our responsibility hugs gabby **

**sighs "but y..ou don..'t know if its gonna b...e okay, troy I know your trying to think positive in this situation but... i know we made it but, i still wanna be a teen & how i used to have a mom who talked to me & not kicked me out of my own house & depending on your parents for letting me stay here... its just to much & now this..."**

"**i know & i wanna be here for you, but i'm having a hard time myself... sighs... i don't want a baby either" **

**teary eyes "i know that your here, but i want my old life back... but i guess not this is my new life & its with you & the baby on the way" sighs **

**rubs gabby's back "it's gonna be okay, maybe when the baby gets born we're suddenly gonna love it..." **

"**yea, maybe or we could give it to a family who cant make babies & wants a baby badly then we could go back to way our lifes supposed to be?? or.. do you wanna keep it?? yea we will love it..."**

"**no, gabsy, we're not giving it away, personally i think that's worse than abortion..." said Troy**

"**oh, but it was just a suggestion, so you wanna keep it?"**

"**yea, of course, it's my baby" suddenly realizing he's already starting to like the baby **

_**omg.. he really wants it**_** smiles big "you sure??" teasing**

**smiles "yes i am pecks Gabriella on her lips, then puts his hand on the bump & i hope it's a boy realizing what he said oops, i didn't mean it like that, a girl's okay too" **

**smiles "thats okay troy, i don't mind what it is... also puts her hand on troy's hand which is on the bump**

**smiles "so we're good? about the baby...?" **

**smiles & hugs troy "yea, we're cool, i mean i'm cool if your cool with it?"**

**shrugs his shoulders "yea, i'm cool" smiles **

"**cool" gets up & starts putting on her jeans & top**

"**we are gonna have to go for a scan to see how the baby's going.." **

"**don't you have it make an appointment first?" **

"**umm.. yea i will do it now" picks up the phone & dials the number**

"**okay" puts on his clothes & sits down on the bed **

**5 minutes later okay great cya tomorrow hangs up & sits net to troy its all set for tomorrow, hey i was thinking what am i gna do about school?? everyones gon sk why my tummy is so big & the half term is nearly over??**

**looks at gabby's baby bump "it's not that big, it's possible to hide it" **

"**okay, but when its gets bigger?? do i tell them the truth or..??"**

**sighs "then we'll have to tell them hun, i don't see another option"**

"**well okay but what if they treat me different??"**

"**i dunno, i guess that's worries for later..." **

**yea i guess jumps up & down happlily**

**laughs "how come you're so happy?" **

"**i'm excited 'coz of the appointment tomorrow i can't wait... to see how our little baby's going Troysie" pinches his cheeks then Kisses him**

**chuckles "whoa, you turn like the wind" smiles suddenly you're so excited about our little one **

"**yea, well you made me realize that we have something very special coming on the way..."**

**smiles "something VERY special" pets gabby's bump **

**giggles "yup, i'm so happy!!" hugs troy tight**

**smiles "me too, i'm gonna be a daddy!" **

"**hehe, yea you are & i'm gna be a..a mummy yay!!"**

**smiles & picks gabby up, kisses her happy **

**returns the happy Kiss "i love you troy" smiles big**

**thinks: **_**oh my she's gotten heavy**_** puts gabby down "i love you too hun" **

**"glad to hear it, hmm i'm hungry troy can we go & get something to eat?"**

**"sure, where do you wanns go? or u wanna stay at home?" **

**"umm.. lets go out .."**

**"okay **

**looks at gabby's bump & what about the baby?" **

**"umm.. what about the baby??"**

**"you gonna hide it when we go out or what?"**

**"oh, right yea, just let me grab a jumper or something, **

**goes to walk to the closet & turns back around to troy can i use one of your's?"**

** as he says in a joking tone "as long as you don't stretch them, yes"**

**"haha thanks" pokes her tounge out at him & quickly grabs a jumper & puts it on**

** "****ready?"**

**"yup" he smiles & wraps his arm around Gabriella's waist **

**wraps her arms around his shoulders & softly Kisses him on the lips & walks out the door**

**walks with her **

**"okay where do you wna go??"**

**"i don't care babe, you pick?" **

**"nah i always pick, i want you to pick this time..?"**

**"pizza or something?" **

**"sure! sounds great!"! grabs troys hand, as they were walking he**

**intertwines their fingers & winks at her **

**gives him a warm smile, a couple of minuteslater they arrive at the pizza place**

**"do you wanna sit in or take it home?"**

**"i don't care, your turn to choose" **

**  
"well.. okay lets sit in.."**

**"okay" as he smiles & leads gabriella inside **

**Waiter: "may i help you too??" Looks at gabby then to Troy**

**"yea, a large pizza maghereta for me & a little..." looks at gabby what do you want? **

**"what kind of pizzas do you have??"**

**waiter tells all the pizza's **

**"ill have a large bolognaise please" looks back at troy & smiles**

**waiter leaves **

**shocked as she orders "a LARGE?" **

**smiles "well a girl needs to eat right?" **

**"yea b...but, you can't even finish a small one entirely!" **

**"oh, yea i'll prve you wrong i bet i can eat all this pizza myself" **

**puts her hand out for the bet & smiles cheeky**

**"i don't wanna bet but i'm just saying that all other times we came here you took a small pizza & left half of it on your plate coz you had had enough" **

**"well.. im a big strong growing girl now troy i need to eat..."**

**raises an eyebrow **

**smiles "i will eat it all watch me!!"**

**"alright..." **

**the pizzas arrive "oooo... yumm" as she starts to eat a slice**

**takes a bite of his pizza too **

**10 mintues later, lets out a sigh & sits back in her chair well.. "i'm finshed that was beautiful!! can i have desert now??"**

**halfway eating his pizza "whoa! you've sure gotten a big appetite"**

**"yup!! told you!! can i have desert now??"**

**astonished "sure, go ahead"**

**"okay, WAITER!! waiter comes running over can i have ice cream please!! looks at troy babe you want desert?"**

**"hun, i didn't even finish my pizza!"**

**"oh, well that will be all then thank-you!!" waves the waiter to go & get her desert**

**looks at gabby a bit frightened "since when do you eat more than me?" **

**"since now!! well i mean someone else has to eattoo you know.." As she gives him a smile**

**"oh smiles yea, i understand" **

**"yea" smiles the waiter gives her the desert, stuffs her face with the ice cream leaving a bit of chocolate topping on the **

**lip with out noticing it was there**

**laughs "you got a bit of chocolate there" as he leans it **

**"oh, where??"**

**"right there" he kisses Gabriella on the lips, licking of the chocolate **

**giggles "oh there, i should have that there more often..." she ****smiles sweetly **

**"you nearly finshed??"**

**"yea, just one more slice baby" **

**"okay.." waits patently for troy to finsh**

**as he finishes okay, "let's go" puts money on the table**

**"okay!!" she gets up & leaves**

**"where do you wanna go now?"**

**"to the movies?" **

**"okay whats on?"**

**"i don't know, we'll see" as he smiles**


	12. surprise!

I'm extremely sorry for the long update. & i only just realized that i did some of the chps, when i uploaded them some were in bold & some where not i just wanted to say sorry for that lol. I will for now keep it like this, & i hope you like it.

Chp: 12

*they finally made it to the movies & looked at the movies that were on*

"Troysie, what you wanna watch?" *Gabby smiles sweetly*

*wraps his arm around gabby* "i don't mind, what do you wanna watch?"

She turns to him "I seriously don't mind i always pick you pick this time!"

*joking* "why what about knocked up?" Troy laughs.

*giggles* "uh.. sure.. but your paying.." *joking*

"don't worry, i was planning to, come on fatty" *joking tone* *grabs her hand & leads her to the desk where they can buy tickets*

*lets go of his hand* "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" *she starts to break out in tears*

*shocked coz of her reaction* "whoa, babe! chill, i was just kidding" *Troy quickly takes both her hand, trying to calm her down, uncomfortably aware of all the people suddenly looking at them* "shh... don't cry, you're gorgeous!"

"WELL IT WASN'T FUNNY DO YOU SEE ANYONE ELSE HERE LAUGHING I GUESSED NOT!! LET GO OF ME!!" *Gabby snatches her hands away, as all the people in the movies stare of what was happening.*

*panicky coz of all the people around them staring* "babe, come on... i was kidding, it was a stupid joke, okay?"

"YEA IT WAS STUPID, & IT REALLY HURT ME!!" *Gabby cries harder*

"I didn't mean to, now please calm down gabsy..." *grabs her hands again & caresses them* "think about..." *Troy goes to say when he looks down at gabby's bump, a bit hidden by a baggy sweater & clears throat.*

*sees everyones eyes widen when troy looks at the bump* oh no, everyone staring..* "No i will not calm down!!"

*pulls her closer to him* "ahh please, what do i gotta do to make it up to you? i'll buy you ben & jerry's?"

"ice-cream isnt going to make it up to me!! altho it does sound nice right now...!!"

"alright, i'll buy you ice cream &..." *thinking of something* "... come on gabsy, what do i gotta do?"

"fine!! well... alot, well you have to take my shopping...!!"

"shopping... umm... I..." *realizes he has no other option* "... fine, i'll take you shopping!"

"Yay!! good,i need a new wardrobe 'coz of you know who?" *puts her hand on the baby bump* "& 'coz i know how much you love shopping Troysie!! so are we gonna see this movie or what?" *fakes a smile*

"yup, we are..." *fakes a smile & leads gabby to the tickets again* *thinks: god what have i gotten myself into? plus now all these ppl around here know she's preggers!*

"Okay!" * _omg these people are still staring can they stop its making me uncomfortable_* *squeezes Troy's hand tight*

*whispers* "i know babe, come on" *gets in line for his tickets, cares gabby's hand comforting*

*during the movie, Gabby puts her head on his shoulder & whipers in his ear* "i love you & i'm how overeacted before.. i just...?"

* * *

*turns to gabby* "it's okay babe, you're pregnant, i understand" *puts his hand on gabby's upperleg* "you're allowed to snap once in a while..." *Troy smiles*

"Thanks, but i couldn't help it.." *puts her hand on his hand & smiles*

*smiles & kisses her on her forehead* "it's okay hun, we have bigger things to focus on now than little arguments..." *looks at gabby's bump*

"yea your right troy.." * puts her hand on the baby bump*

*shyly looks around & when no one's watching them, he puts his hand on the baby bump as well* *smiles* "my little boy... uh, or girl"

*smiles* _ i think he really wants a boy but i don't mind I'll be happy either way, just as long as im with my Troysie 'coz i love him so much_*

*_i SOOOO want a baby boy! i mean, imagine us playing basket in a few years_!* *smiles at gabby*

*smiles back, after the movie*

"So, troy you wana go home?" *gives troy a sweet but sexy smile*

*smiles* "okay babe" *_what's with the smile? sounds good..._

*They get home, gabby sits on Troys lap & starts Kissing him*

*starts French kissing Gabriella eagerly* _FINALLY! it's been AAAAGES!_

*pushes him in the bed, & lays intop still Kis him early

_whoa! she's squashing me here_* *pulls back* "uhh babe, you don't want me on top?"

"uhh.. okay oh right sorry i'm squashing you hey?" *rollsover, so troy is on top, Kissing his neck hungrily*

"nah, of course not, i just know you like me on top" *kisses gabriella hungrily*

"You've got that right!!" *giggles & Starts to put her hands up his top & pulls it off*

*slides his hand underneath gabby's top & slides it off as well, as the bump is revealed he swallows, a bit astonished* _whoa! now that's a turn-off*_

*looks at troy's face* "maybe we shouldn't Troy..!"

*fakes a smile* "why of course we should" *kisses gabriella again* _man ignore the bump*_

*pulls away* "no, we shouldn't 'coz of this bump, unless you wanna? but i don't wanna really anymore 'coz of this..!!"

"babe, you're i mean... " *notices gabby's boobs got bigger* "whhoa!" _i'm liking this*_ *starts kissing gabby in her neck & moves his hand to the clasp of her bra*

"well.. okay!!" *Kisses him early on the lips, unzips his pants*

*kicks off his pants & unclaps gabby's bra, then takes it off*

*rubs her hand up against his nice abs, then moving back to his lips*

*moans a little* *moves his hands to gabs zipper & unzips her pants yearning* _oh yea, finally!*_

*kicks her pants off, & moves closer to Troy being careful of the bump & Kisses him passionately*

*moves her hands to his boxers & pulls them off, smiling*

*shocked she totally undressed him before he could undress her* *sounding out of breath* "whoa, missy, you've sure gotten a big appetite she grins*

*giggles* "I sure have!" *smiles & contines to talk* "Troy?"

*out of breath* "yea?"

"whatever happens with this baby you'll always love me right? no matter what happens?"

*He smiles* "yea, of course... i will always love you, & our little boy... uhh, or girl"

*fakes a smile* "you promise?"

*smiles* "yea" *starts sliding his hand down to gabs panties eager*

_ i sure hope so_* *Kisses Troy all over*

*slips gabby's panties off & starts to kiss her eagerly*

*enters gabriella's body carefully & leans over with a bit of difficulty coz of the bump & makes slow & careful movements, not going too deep* _ i'm_ _scared... i might squash the baby if i lean over more, & on top of that, my dick could be like, i dunno, an inch away from it's head!*_

_i hope that he's being careful, 'coz of the baby*_

*barely makes movements* *_what if i hit him? ... or her...? i mean, i dunno where exaclty that baby is & it's not like i have a mini-dick... SHIT what_ am _i doing?!*_ *stops the movement, still inside of gabby*

_omg what is he doing?_ *worried*

*looks at gabby & sees she's eager to go on* _i can't let her down*_ *starts the movement again, rli slow & not going deep*

"Troy your being careful right?" *worried face* "'coz i dnt wna do this if its gna harm the baby, 'coz if it is we should stop."

* * *

"yea hunny, i'm being careful, it though you wanted sex?" *starts moving a bit faster*

"yea i do" *also moves faster, breathing harder.. "oh YEAA!!"

*grins* *moves even a bit faster & goes a bit deeper* *_ please god, don't let me hurt him or her*_

*also smilesback, as she Kisses Troy all over the face, & moves faster*

*feels the baby in gabs belly kick so hard he feels it against his six pack, that was against the bump* *pulls back worried*

"omg, did you feel that? it was the baby..." *also worried*

"yea" *worried* "i think i'm hurting him! he wants to kick me off!"

"yea, i dont' think that he likes it" _did i just say he?*_

*worried* "i think he hates me, what if i scared him?" _why are we only talking about he all of a sudden?*_ "... or her..."

"no i dont't think that he or her hates you babe maybe it just doesn't like it..."

"well, obviously, how would you like a dick in your face?" _oops, that sounded... ahum_*

"pardon troy?" *surprised of what he just said to her*

*embarrased* "sorry, i was just thinking he... uhh or she... well, maybe i hit him with my thing? uhh or her"

"oh, yea maybe you did.." *Looks down at the bump*

*puts his hand on the bump & caresses it* "sorry baby... i didn't mean to..." *jokingly he kisses the bump*

*smiles* "Troy after all this i'm getting kinda hungry...?"

"oh, you wanna go eat somewhere? or stay at home? i'll cook you something..." *looks up at her & smiles*

"uhh. last time you offered to cook, we skipped the main meal & desert" *giggles* "but sure just this time no food poisioning" *jokinly*

*laughs* "okay, i'll try my best, don't wanna poison you or the baby" *gets out of the bed & puts his boxers on when he realizes his friend is still up* "uhh..."

"okay, good" * see's his friend sticking up & quickly giggles & _he hates it when i giggle at him when that happens i better stop giggling_*

*looks at gabby* "stop gigging or you're gonna have to take care of this" *joking*

"Okay sorry, i'm right behind you.". *gets out of bed & puts on her pants & sweater*

*trying not to giggle again as she gets dressed*

*clears throat* "well, i umm... i'm quickly gna take care of this" Troy walks into the bathroom, naked*

& a bit embarrased*

*watches him go into the bathroom*

_omg, hes a funny one..!_ Gabby waits for him to come out*

*comes out a few minutes later, erection-free* "okay, that's done" *clears throat & starts putting his clothes on*

"that's a relief, meet you downstairs" *starts to walk downstairs, still his the giggles abit*

* * *

_gee, she's acting like she's never seen a boner before! well, she obviously has... that bump didn't get there by itsself...!_* *as he finishes putting his clothes on he walks downstairs*

*already started cooking, when she see's Troy come in*

"Hey your just in time for uh.. dinner..!" *smiles*

*walks over to him & starts making - out with him*

*grins & pulls back* "ah, we're not gonna start again, are we?"

"haha no silly can't i give my boyfriend a bit of affection every now & then?" *Still kissing him, when she pulls back a couple of mintues later*

"Can you smell that?" Gabby looks around.

"no, what? probably your pregnancy hormones, pregnant woman smell way better... i read it in one of those baby books... "*starts blushing* "yes, i bought one..."

"really? aww.. your such a sweetheart nah its not me.." *turns around to the stove*

"Oh, no!! the food!!"

"shit, now i smell it too" *Troy quickly puts the cooker out before gabriella can*

"oh, thank goodness, oops sorry..." *looks at the ground* "I think i got a bit uhh carried away..."

*smiles* "it's okay, i'll cook" *takes a towel to get the pan with food off the cooker* "watch out babe..."

*moves out of the way just in time so she doesn't get burn't & flops into a chair*

*dumps the food in the trash can & gets some ingredients out of the cupboard & starts cooking*

"so, what are you cooking this time?"

*not looking up from the food & he smiles* "it's a surprise"

"oooh, i love surprises, i'm gonna go & watch tv for a while?"

"okay babe, i'll bring the food in a minute or 10"

* * *

"okay," *hops out of the chair & heads into the lounge & sits on the couch alone. _He's such a sweetheart i don't know what i would do with out_ him, i _wonder how my mom is going since she kicked my out...?_ *sad*

*10 minutes later walks in with 2 plates with pancakes, he puts a dish in front of gabriella with on it a pancake, with in chocolate sauce a heart drawed on it*

*smiles big* "Aww.. thats so cute troy.. thank-you.." Gabby starts to eat hungrily*

*smiles nervous & starts eating as well* _i've been walking around with this in my pocket for weeks, i gotta do it sometime soon!*_

*finished eating* "Troysie?"

*mouth full* "yea?" *He swallows* "what is it babe? want another one? there are some in the kitchen?" Troy asks.

*smiles* "uhh, nah im okay, i was just wondering but..do you reakon that i should call my mom & see how she is i know she was the one that kicked me outbut shes my mom & i still care about her.. & i really miss her....?"

"you could try, hun... but i dunno if it'll work..." *hands her the phone & takes another bite of his pancake*

"uhh, okay thanks!" *dials the number*

*still eating his pancake, listing into the convo*

*hears someone pick u: Hi you have reached The montez's please leave your name & number & we will get back to you, hangs up*

"She's not home.." *looks down sadly*

"hey, you can try again later, don't be sad" *cups her chin & smiles* _i gotta do this...* _

"yea, your right i will" *Pecks Troy in the lips & smiles*

*smile fades as he crosses gabriella's eyes & peers into them & lets out a nervous sigh*

"whats the matter?" *worried*

*lets go of gabriella's chin & reaches into his pocket for something, he was nervous, & started shaking a bit* "okay, i've never done this before so i don't exactly know how it goes but..."

*shocked* _omg!?!?! is he doing what i think hes doing?*_

*stares into gabriella's eyes nervous as his hand is in his pocket* "well... we're almost 18 & we got our baby coming so i thought... since i wanna prove i mean it serious with you & this baby... umm... "*swallows nervous*

*waits for his answer*

*takes a little box out of his pocket & gets down on one knee, he takes her hand, looking into her eyes* "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?" *opens the box to reveal a silver ring with a little diamond in it* _ i hope she's okay with the ring, it's the only thing i could afford which i liked! gosh, what if she rejects me?*_

*swallows nervous & looks at her scared*

*mouth wide open* _omg!?!?!_ * *screams*

"I.....I.....I....don't....know....what....to....say..?"

*carreses her hand, his heart beating like crazy & says in a hopeful tone* "say yes?"

*screams happily* "YESSS!!! of course i will troy!!" *She Kisses him*

*smiles happy & slides the ring around her finger, then gets up & picks gabby up* _oww, my back!*_

_omg !! i'm married to Troy Bolton omg!!!*_ "Troysie i love you so much!!"

*looks at the ring & smiles*

*smiles happy* "i love you too gabsy..."

"What do you reakon your parents will say?"

"i dunno, but hey, i have to take my responsibilty, right?" Troy says, smiles comforting*

"yea, your right.. omg, school starts soon, what are we gonna do??" *worried*

*sighs* "tell them?"

"you mean the exact truth..?"

"yea, about the baby..." *sits down next to gabriella*

"well.. thats what i was afraid of, when we go back.. i can image it, me having no friends girls calling me a slut... & your friends saying oh, yea goodjob you knocked upyour girl!!"

"Oh, & not to mention the pointing& laughing bit" *sighs*

"i'm here for you babe... & besides, what else you wanna do? hide him? uhh, or her?"

"yea i know, but soon we wont be able to hide it, i guess i'll have to walk to halls of humiltion.. just 'coz i'm preggers... & now married..?" *sadly sighs*

"hey, it's no humiliation, you're carrying my baby, don't forget i'm troy bolton & i know it sounds cocky but girls would kill to carry my child... & as for the marriage part, we don't have to tell them we're engaged..."

"okay, your right.. you know im probably the luckiest girlin E.H but what about the ring people talk & rumors go fast.."

"well, no one has to know it's an engagement ring... you could leave it out for school but... i'd like you to wear it..."

"its okay i wna wear you know what who cares what other people think i am preganant & engaged & i am happy about it!!"

*smiles* "me too hun"

* * *

"Troy are you ready?"

*sighs* "yea, you want me to tell them?" *worried*

"uhh......su....re...!!" *worried as well*

"shh, it's gonna be okay" *kisses her on the top of her head & caresses her hand as he leads her inside*

*lets Troy lead her in, holding his hand tightly*

*swallows hard & nervously*

*people start greating & high-fiving them, but from the moment someone notices gabby's bump, the entire halls go silent, except for some whispering here & there*

*nervous & squeezes his hand really tight*

*looks around a little scared as he hears poeple asking: dude is she preggers? man, you knocked her up?* * caresses gabby's hand comforting*

_oh no, just as i imginated it.....*_

*grabs gabby's hand tighter & leads her to the stairs, where he stands a bit higher than the rest* *clears his throath nervous* "guys, as you might have noticed, gabriella umm..." *sighs nervous*

*looks at Troy nervous as he is having trouble saying it.....* "troy are you okay? do you wantmeto say it or..?"

*shakes his head* *whispers* "no, i'll say it..." *to the crowd* "okay, straight to the point... gabriella is pregnant... by me..."


	13. water!

Gabriella Grabs his hand & squeezes it tightly, as she moves closer, to see the whole school staring at them, and especailly at Gabriella, with there mouth open, as Gabby feels tears streaming down her face, as she tries to hide her face, when they hear someone screaming, in the crowd

wraps his arms around Gabriella protective & pulls her close to him, he turns to the crowd, in a quavering, emotional & scared voice "& i'm supporting her all the way through...!

Turns to see, who was screaming, as she fakes a smile at Troy, _i know that scream & of course its Sharpay!_, she rolls her eyes, to see her standing near them, angrily

holding gabby close "what do you want sharpay?"

"Ugh! i can't believe this, your having Troy's baby, ugh!! how is this possible, i'm supposed to be having your baby Troy, we are mean't to be, & now your with..with..that thing, you deserve better Troy, & i should know!" she Smirks

"there's only one girl that's having my baby Shar, & that Gabriella" rubs gabby's baby bump for the entire crowd to see

Sharpay Screams "Get your hands off my Troy!!" She Pushes her away, so she can be in Troy's arms, when Gabby falls onto the ground

"ohmygod ella!" Troy pushes sharpay off of him & rushes down a few stairs, to squat down next to gabriella "a... are you okay?" worried & panicky?

_

* * *

_"i..i..i i dont know, what about that baby?" Gabby looks to See theres blood near her stomach

Troy also spots the blood as well & starts panicking even more, he yells "somebody call 911!" He started to panick as well "OMG!!"

"okay baby, i'm here for you, it's gonna be alright!" he hold her in his arms, panicky & thinks: if that bitch harmed our baby i'm gonna kill her! then bring her back to kill her again!

"don't think like that ella" really concerned h"ow are you feeling? what are you feeling?"

"Umm.. a bit err.. dizzy, & feeling like im gonna throw up.."

"let's get you out in some fresh air" picks her up with some effort, for she put on quite some weight, & slowly starts carrying her down the stairs, outside

"I hope the baby's okay?" *Starts to panick even more, breathing faster*

"me too hunny, now calm down, i'm getting you to hospital..." tries to keep himself together for gabby & puts her in his car

"o..kay!" *They fianlly arrive at the hospital, with gabby still in troy's arms, as she whispers Troy am i too heavy?

he fakes a smile no you're not" walks up the stairs & runs in in pani* "somebody help, I GOT A PREGNANT WOMAN HERE!"

A doctor comes running out & seeing the couple in a panick & Troy holding Gabby in his arms "Whats wrong?"

"she fell of the stairs" puts gabby in a wheelchair that a nurse brought

* * *

"Oh quick bring her in!!" leads them into a room, with a scan, as he lays gabby on the chair, to see if the baby's okay

"Alright, lets see, if it's alright?"

holds gabby's hand & caresses it with his thumb, trying calm her & himself down as he waits for the dr's result

There was a wet patch on the bed, where Gabriella layed there, as she looked at troy with a smile that faded, when she screamed

Troy gets panicky baby, "what's wrong?" sees the water "omg! what the hell is that?"

"MY WATER YOU IDIOT!!!!!" Screams again, as she sqeezes his hand harder

"your water? what water?" eventually it hits him "OHMYGOD YOUR WATER!!!! okay, calm down, it's gonna be okay, just do this" starts puffing, like a total idiot

Looks at him weirdly & dos the same, starts to puff, with him, when she stops, when she slaps him "Troy, snap out it, we are having the baby & your puffing like an idiot i know your trying to help me, but stay calm" she squeezes his hand even harder than last time, and screams loudly "ARHH!?!?"

"OHMYGOD! DON'T TELL ME THERE'S MORE WATER COMING! YOUR DROWNING OUR BABY"! in total panic

"TROY, JUST HELP ME ER.. PUSH!! GOD DAMN IT!?!? ARHH!?!?!?"

*in total panic* "YOU CAN'T PUSH! YOU GOTTA WAIT 4 MORE MONTHS! KEEP IT IN! yells panicky to the doctor CAN'T YOU PUSH IT PACK & SEW HER CLOSED OR SOMETHING?"

"TROY, BUT ITS COMING NOW!! NOW HELP ME!!?"

dr: "umm... girl"

troy: "her name's gabriella"

dr: "okay, gabriella, stay calm, you might be in labor for a few more hours before it's born okay, just breathe..._"_

troy: "you heard that baby, breathe... like this" starts doing the weirdo puff thing again

"TROY, IF YOU DONT STOP WITH THE PUFFING NOISES IM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN THE BABYS OUT!?"

"CALM DOWN BABY, I KNOW UR SCARED BUT I'M HERE FOR YOU & DON'T YOU WORRY, I REALIZE UR SAYING THINGS YOU DON'T MEAN, SHHH, I'M HERE!"

"OH, IM CALM, & OH YEA I REALLY DON'T MEAN, NOW PUSH!!!"

"OKAY, I'M PUSHING! WAIT! UR THE ONE WHO'S WHO'S GOTTA PUSH!"

"OH.." Pushes, a bit harder ARHH?!?!?

dr: "gabriella, i said, don't push! you're not ready to give birth, you're not even dilatated, you don't have enough labor pains"

troy: "you see baby, no need to panic" in totally in panic himself

Starts to calm down a bit, when she, lets go of troy's hand, and brethes slowier


End file.
